Many golfers find it desirable to be able to transport or store a golf culb, and in particular a putter, for the purpose of practicing their putting stroke on a floor. While traveling, it would be desirable to be able to dissassemble a putter to approximately one-half its length to provide the ability to pack the club in a suit case. It might also be desirable to be able to assemble and dissassemble a putter to provide a smaller overall length when it is desirable to package the putter with other golf equipment such as the golf putting training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,648.
Manufacture of a putter that can be assembled or dissassembled would normally require special construction for a lower portion of the hollow shaft and the upper portion of the hollow shaft for creating cooperating mechanisms to provide for the assembly and dissassembly of the club. Most of the assembly and dissassembly mechanisms known to the inventor include constructions which require rotary or twisting motion between the upper and lower portions of the hollow shaft. The shafts are normally of relatively light construction and in continued use requiring a twisting or turning motion, the shafts become worn and do not provide a solid connection. Further, most grips of golf clubs, including putters, include a deformation known as a grip reminder, and are created to provide a particular alignment between the grip and the head of the putter. Continued use of known coupling techniques provide a wearing between the upper and lower portions of the shaft whereby the alignment desired is no longer possible.